battlebotsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kraken (2018)
Not to be confused with the middleweight which competed in Season 3.0 of the original series. Kraken is a heavyweight robot which competed in the third season of the BattleBots reboot on Discovery and Science. It was a two-wheeled, green and lime colored robot themed to look like an angler fish, unlike the robot's name. For weaponry Kraken was armed with a unique pneumatic crusher. Robot History Discovery Season 3 Kraken's first match in BattleBots was against Sharkoprion and Deviled Egg in a Science Channel exclusive rumble. After a slow start, Kraken took a hit from Sharkoprion as it swung its tail before bitting down on Sharkoprion with its fangs. As a result, Kraken lost drive on one side as debris had gotten in to a hole that had been made prior to the event and shorted out the speed controller on that side. After driving around with Sharkoprion for a bit, Kraken let go and lost both its fangs as the tubes holding them in place had been bent. Later, it grabbed a hold of Sharkoprion again but took damage from both Sharkoprion and Deviled Egg. Kraken eventually stopped moving as the earlier impact from Sharkoprion had bent the gearbox and the extra driving on that side removed the teeth from the sprocket and in the end, lost out to Sharkoprion by a KO at 2:22. Kraken's next match in the third season was against Mohawk and Gemini in another Science Channel exclusive undercard rumble. Kraken started off with little interaction from either Mohawk or the Gemini twins, which were fighting each other instead. Kraken continued to play little part and eventually got stuck at the arena screws, where it remained there for the rest of the rumble. Time ran out and despite Mohawk's early attacks and constant aggression, they stopped working towards the end, allowing Gemini to take the win by KO. Kraken was also one of eight participants in the Desperado Tournament, a mini competition to see who takes the top 16 slot in the main tournament. Its first and only opponent was Lock-Jaw. The match started out very well for Kraken as it immediately grabbed ahold of Lock-Jaw and dragged it all around the arena before letting go. Additionally, it was also fending off most of Lock-Jaw's attacks. However, one particular hit dislodged the crushing jaw mechanism, leaving it almost useless. Making matters worse, Kraken took another hit that left it driving mostly in circles. Kraken took a final hit from the rear and was flipped over, where it couldn't self-right. Kraken was counted out, giving Lock-Jaw the win by KO. Wins/Losses *Wins: TBD *Losses: 3 Faruq Tauheed Introductions "If this bot was a holiday, it would be "Fangsgiving". Here with a side of candy slams, get ready for a big helping of pumpkin die. It's KRAKEN!" "Your lips will be smacking, fighting spirit won't be lackin', destruction will be stackin'. It's KRAKEN!" "This snake is straight from the Garden of Beatin'. Bringing a fight of biblical proportions and that's the gospel truth. It's KRAKEN!" Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:Robots from Florida Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Robots with crushing weapons Category:Robots armed with unique weapons Category:Robots that fought on television